1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of printers and web roll holders.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. prior art patents are made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 941,595; 1,234,746; 1,822,422; 1,847,567; 3,971,280; 4,248,391; and 5,788,384.